Stars
by hunt0rbehunted
Summary: A late night outing in summer with a thinking Phineas and a curious Isabella. What will happen? I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. All credit goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.


He laid there on the hill, which he so properly named, "The Danville Hill," staring into the night sky like he did every night during the summer and summer's past. The grass was as if it was out of a fairy tale. Perfectly green and trimmed and so content with being laid upon by a genius inventor. Phineas and the grass shared a need for each other. The grass needed Phineas to take care of it and provide company during the nights while Phineas needed the grass as a comfort for him during the long nights. To sleep on if Phineas got too caught up in his thinking and fell to a peaceful slumber. Danville Hill was an unheard of place just outside of the suburbs of Danville; he stumbled upon it when he went for a late night bike ride during the summer of his sophomore year. He found it in an abandoned and dismal state of health and appearance. But that soon changed the next day. Phineas got up even earlier that next morning and used his natural inventing skills to bring the grass to how it is now. Beautiful and full of life.

The hill was perfect for what he had been doing since elementary school: stargazing. It's something Phineas has loved since being a young child. And loves even more now that he's a 17 year-old kid. Stargazing is the reason why he loves space more than any other being in the universe.

But the hill was his little secret. No one knew about it, not even Ferb nor Isabella. Or so he thought. Isabella always watched from her bedroom window as Phineas left his house on his bike and vanished into the night. On several occasions, she had asked him where he went, but he was always able to evade the question with convenient distraction or Perry popping in out of nowhere. Isabella had attempted to follow him after he left but to no avail. As soon as he'd turn a corner, he'd disappear. But this time she was clever. During the day's invention, she was able to sneak some strong cologne onto his arm and it was a smell she could recognize and follow for quite a long distance. This time she had him.

She saw him leave his house at the usual time: 8:20pm. Isabella always thought it such an odd time but he has always been unpredictable. Seeing him leave the house on his bike, Isabella sprang into action and jumped off her window sill. She ran down the stairs saying hello to her mother and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, who were talking over some Doonkleberry pie, and ran to the garage. She was planning on taking her bike but she soon discovered that her bike had a flat tire, so she had to settle for walking. After walking in the general direction of where Phineas went, she was able to pick up the scent of the cologne, 'Essence of Summer'. The scent led her on a path straight out of Suburban Danville. She was on the outskirts of Suburban Danville when the scent took her on an offbeat dirt path. She followed the path until it came to an opening and when she stepped into the opening, she was surprised to see a beautiful hill occupying the land. She slowly ascended the hill, making her way to the peak until she saw what she came here for. Phineas was lying on the incline of the hill resting peacefully whilst looking up at the sky. She tip-toed closer to Phineas as if she wanted to scare him.

"So this is where you disappear to every night," Isabella said, startling a very unaware Phineas.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" Phineas asked in a surprised yet happy tone.

"Well I was taking a late night walk and one path lead to another and now I'm here. But I've knew about this hill."

"That's because no one knows about this hill. I call it 'The Danville Hill'."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this hill?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it was so peaceful being here by myself that I didn't want it spoiled."

"Do you want me to leave?" Isabella asked with an almost hurt voice.

"No no of course not! It'll be nice to share this night with someone; especially if that someone is you Isabella." At the mention of this, Isabella's cheeks turned a slight pink at the occasion that Phineas gave her a sweet compliment. He patted the grass next to him and Isabella happily obliged and sat as close as she could to the love of her life.

"So what exactly do you do while you're here at night?" Isabella asked in a curious manner. Phineas just layed back on the grass and looked up to the stars in the sky. Isabella followed suit and was amazed by what she saw. The entire night sky was lit up with thousands of stars.

"Wow. I've never seen this many stars at once in my entire life."

"That's why this is the perfect place to stare at the stars. I mean I can go to space and see them from there but there's something, I don't know, mystical about seeing them from the Earth, Danville, on this hill. I've thought about using an invention to save the moment forever, or have the stars stay like this forever, but the magnificent part about it is that it's ever changing. It's not going to be the same every night and sometimes you get lucky. A shooting star will race across the sky; gracing the Earth with it's presence. It's just fantastic." Isabella just stared at him in amazement. For as long as she's known him, he has never spoken like that. His speeches and monologues had usually been more kid-ish.

"Wow Phineas, you sure have put a lot of thought into this." Phineas simply stared off into space; as if staring at something specific. Isabella could tell he was really concentrating on what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Phineas didn't respond. He simply continued to stare into space.

"Phin-"

"There's a girl." Phineas interrupted.

"What?" Isabella asked, seemingly astonished by Phineas' interruption.

"She's beautiful. She has this hair that reminds me of space. I could stare into it forever. She has this laugh that could cure any sadness. And it's done it for me countless times. She has a smile that melts my heart every time I see it. She's the greatest person I've ever met."

"Well I'd love to meet her then." Isabella said with ice and pain in her voice. But Phineas kept on staring up into space. Still thinking. Still enjoying the night sky.

"I wouldn't be the person I am without her. I want her to be more than just my best friend."

"What do you mean 'more than just my best friend'?" Isabella asked completely oblivious to the fact that she is his best friend. Could he really be thinking of love?

"I mean I want to be able to call her my girlfriend," Phineas said as he rolled his head over to look at Isabella as Isabella looked back up to the stars occupying the night sky, "but I don't know if it's worth the risk of losing our friendship if something happens."

"Well you just have to follow your heart. Just tell her, that's what I'd want," Isabella said. Even though she thought Phineas was talking about another girl, she still felt that she should help him to be happy. Phineas just layed there. Still looking at Isabella. She was still staring into the night sky just like Phineas had before her; not noticing that she is being stared at by the only other person on the hill.

Silence. Just silence for next few moments. Phineas was thinking. Isabella was trying her best to keep her tears inside of her.

"I guess I'll go do that then," Phineas said as he got up and started his descent down the hill towards a beautiful flower bed.

Isabella took notice and shouted, "Wait where are you going? You're just going to leave?" She had started tear up and Phineas' lack of compassion.

"Well I need to find a flower," Phineas said back to her. "I can't tell a beautiful girl such as yourself that I love you and not have at least one flower!"

"That's the craziest thing I've-wait did you say me?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Phineas said with confidence as he plucked a beautiful cerulean blue lily from the flower bed.

"So let me get this straight-"

"Yes, I love you Isabella," Phineas said as he approached the peak of the hill where Isabella now stood. "Yes. It took me quite a long time and a lot of time spent staring at the stars to realize it, but I guess it's better late than never. So I have a very important question to ask you. Will you be my girlfr-"

"Yes!" Isabella screamed as she lunged at him. Her arms wrapping around his warm body and his arms naturally returning the favor. The flower still in his hand. Phineas lost his balance and fell to the grass, bringing Isabella down with him. Neither one of them could stop laughing. They looked into each other's eyes. The moment Isabella had been waiting for for over a decade has come. Their heads started moving towards each other. Their eyes closed. Phineas' nose collided with Isabella's forehead. They both reeled back laughing.

"Well that took some of the pressure off my first kiss," joked Phineas.

"You never had your first kiss?"

"No it never happened."

"Well this'll be a memorable one." She grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled their heads together. Making sure to avoid another collision. Their lips finally met. It was as if the stars in the sky exploded; creating the most amazing fireworks ever imagined. They pulled back after several seconds. A smile plastered on both their faces.

"I think I can get used to that."

"Yes. Yes you can," replied a perky Isabella.

The grass has never been happier and the stars have never shone more brightly.


End file.
